


Storm

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, KomoShou, M/M, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Daishou's fear brings him and Komori together
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Daishou Suguru
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Storm

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 6: **storm** | beach | mythology au

**Komori Motoya x Daishou Suguru(KomoShou)**

_"Storms"_

Storms were terrifying for Daishou but he never told anyone because they knew that people would make fun of him and would never hear what made him so afraid of a little storm.

His fear started when one night a big storm hit Tokyo and a seven year old Daishou and his parents were just getting home after visiting Daishou’s grandparents but a thunder hit a tree which fell down into the car right were Daishou’s parents were. Since that day storms become the biggest fear that Daishou ever had but only his grandparents knew about it.

After the death of his grandparents, who died during Daishou’s first year at college, he moved to the dorms and luckily his roommate was a good person and easy to talk to. Daishou would never think that Komori Motoya, his roommate, would be the first person after Mika to enter his heart in a way that was impossible to forget that he did and also to find about Daishou’s fear.

It happened during their last year at college(it was their sixth year since both were studying law) when both were home(in the past years when a storm hit their town Komori was hanging out with his friends and slept there) a big storm hit the town and in the news they said it was better if everyone stayed home because of how bad it was. Komori was in the living room watching the news while he played a game in his phone so he didn’t notice that Daishou didn’t leave his room to cook dinner like he always does(Daishou learnt how to cook from his grandmother and Komori can’t cook to save his life) until his stomach started asking for food so he diriged himself to the kitchen were there wasn’t anything cooked but he decided to eat a sandwich before seeing if Daishou was home or if he was so concentrated in his studies that he didn’t notice the time.

While Komori did his sandwich Daishou was in his bed trying to listen to music and calm himself but it wasn’t working because for him it seemed that the storm was happening in his room and music was outside. He couldn’t forget that night and he knew that this would be another night of storm which he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if the next day he would an important exam.

When a thunder hit a tree near their dorm Daishou couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face and the pitiful and afraid noises he started doing. Komori who was in front of Daishou’s room when that happened was surprised when he heard crying so he silently entered the room seeing Daishou in his bed like a ball and crying.

Komori never had seen Daishou like that since he always seemed like a strong person and everyone told him how Daishou was a little cheating bitch even if he never believed them since he never acted like that in their room. He approached the bed and noticed that Daishou was covering his ears which made Komori realise that maybe Daishou was afraid of storm which was something normal but that a lot of people bullied other people because of that.

“Daishou” called Komori softly and Daishou looked at him and Komori saw how afraid Daishou was “Can I sit next to you?” he asked and Daishou seemed like he was going to say no, which wouldn’t surprise Komori because in his place he would probably say that, but another thunder was heard and he nodded afraid.

Komori seated himself in the middle of the bed and put a hand in Daishou’s head and ruffled his hair trying to calm him but it wasn’t helping because the storm seemed to be getting worse so softly Komori brought Daishou to his lap making him look in Komori’s eyes while Komori cleaned the still falling tears and whispered that everything was going to be alright. Komori noted that this was resulting and he continued looking into Daishou’s eyes and thought how beautiful he was and somehow he slowly started getting his face closer and closer to Daishou’s face.

Daishou was grateful for Komori helping him and happy that it was resulting but probably what made him forget about the storm completely was the kiss that Komori, his crush since his third year of college, gave him even if he didn’t know if Komori felt the same or was only doing that because of the moment Daishou leaned more into Komori and enjoyed their kiss.

The next morning Daishou woke up in Komori’s arms and lap and he snuggled up more to Komori and just in that moment did he notice that Komori was already wake when he laughed softly.

“I never thought that you were this cute Suguru” said Komori softly and Daishou blushed but didn’t move because he was loving being in Komori’s arms and Komori didn’t try to push Daishou from him “You know that we have an exam today, right?” asked Komori smiling and Daishou looked at him and pouted which made Komori kiss him “How about we get to college and in the end of classes we go directly to our room, prepare some snack and cuddle on the couch while we watch one of your favorite animes?” asked Komori and Daishou nodded slowly before smiling softly and getting up and thinking that he couldn’t wait for the end of the classes

Five years laters Daishou asks himself what he did to deserve someone like Komori who turned his fears in dreams when he kissed, asked him to be his boyfriend and proposed to him in a storm day. Storm days still were scary to Daishou but know he had someone to make it all better and he thanked every god that Komori ended up as his roommate because if he didn’t Daishou didn’t know what could have been of himself.


End file.
